We just broke up!
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: kami baru saja putus, dan kami masih ingin bersama. kami harus bagaimana?
1. Chapter 1

**we just broke up!**

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ ( **暗殺教室** **)** , _Yūsei Matsui_

 _All characters owned by Yūsei Matsui-sensei, but the stories are mine!_

 _ **Warning!**_

OOC, OOT, Typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **SHONEN AI**! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back pada web browser anda!

.

.

Kalau masih nekat yaaaaaa

Happy Reading.. (^o^)/

.

.

 **ZAA.. ZAA.. ZAA..**

Hujan mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah pun meletakan payung merahnya yang basah ditempat payung. Ia mengibas-kibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit basah karna air hujan.

"Woi, Karma! Kena aku tahu!" Seseorang membentak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Sorry, Nagisa." Jawabnya singkat.

Ia melangkah meninggalkan Nagisa yang tengah terbengong didepan pintu masuk sekolahnya. Karma berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dalam pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang sosok orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Hahaha..."

Karma menoleh, ia mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Suara orang yang disayanginya. Betapa terkejutnya Karma melihat orang yang disayanginya itu sedang tertawa bersama 'sang ketua OSIS' saat ini tidak jauh darinya.

 _'Lebih baik kita putus, Karma.'_

Karma kembali teringat kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis orang yang disayanginya itu kemarin malam.

 **BRAAAAK!**

Karma membanting keras pintu loker sepatunya. Ia tidak peduli dengan puluhan pasang mata yang tengah memandangnya saat ini. Yang ia tahu ia hanya sedang kesal saja saat ini. Itu semua karena..

 _'Aku baru saja putus dengannya..'_ Batin Karma sembari melirik seorang anak laki-laki berambut gelap dengan dua matanya yang kemasan tengah menatap tepat kearah Karma.

Anak laki-laki itu adalah Isogai, Isogai Yuuma. Ia menatap Karma dengan tatapan bersalah, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Karma. Namun ia juga tidak tahu kalau Karma sendiri juga merasa sangat bodoh karena ia melepaskan Isogai dengan mudahnya.

 _'Untuk apa aku peduli lagi padanya?!'_ Pikir Karma.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat. Benar saja, berada ditempat itu lebih lama lagi hanya akan melukai diri karma sendiri. Melihat _'mantan kekasihnya'_ , Isogai, berduaan dengan laki-laki lain tentunya sangat menyakitkan bagi bocah kelas 3 SMP seperti dia.

 _'Lagi pula, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan laki-laki lain sekarang..'_

Ia memperlambat tempo berjalannya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat lambat dikoridor sekolahnya. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau ia telah putus dari Isogai, bahkan setelah apa yang mereka lalui bersama.

 _'Haaah.. Haaah.. Ka-karma..'_

 **DEG!**

Wajah Karma memerah. Ia teringat akan suara _'sexy'_ Isogai yang menyebutkan namanya setiap malam. Tangan Karma juga bergetar, ia masih teringat bagaimana sensasi kulit putih lembut Isogai ditangannya. Bahkan kedua mata keemasan Isogai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, tergambar jelas dibenaknya.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" Karma berteriak cukup keras.

Semua mata menatapnya kemudian saling berbisik. Karma hanya bisa memeluk lututnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

 **Tes..**

Dan juga, untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan dari kedua matanya. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan semua yang ia rasakan. Perasaan hancur yang begitu menyiksa jiwa dan perasaannya.

 _'Karma.. Kun..'_ guman Nagisa dikejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**we just broke up!**

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ ( **暗殺教室** **)** , _Yūsei Matsui_

 _All characters owned by Yūsei Matsui-sensei, but the stories are mine!_

 _ **Warning!**_

OOC, OOT, Typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **SHONEN AI**! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back pada web browser anda!

.

.

Kalau masih nekat yaaaaaa

Happy Reading.. (^o^)/

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak mari kita lanjutkan ke bab..."

 **SRAAAK!**

Semua orang menatap lurus ke arah pintu kelas. Karma tengah berdiri tegak disana dengan kedua mata bengkak dan memerah. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ada dikelas yang berani bertanya ataupun berkomentar. Mereka semua hanya diam, semua termasuk _Koro-sensei_ , guru mereka.

"Ahahaha.. Kau terlambat Karma-kun.." Ujar _Koro-sensei_ dengan nada bercanda.

" _ **Maafkan aku, sensei.**_ "

 **Brrrzzz..**

Seluruh kelas E terdiam. Mereka semua serasa membatu mendengar ucapan Karma barusan. Singkat namun terdengar sangat dingin dan menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang.

Karma berjalan masuk seolah dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dia berjalan melewati semua temannya dan duduk dibangku paling belakang dikelas. Semua mata mengikutinya sampai ia benar-benar duduk dibangkunya. Semua kecuali Isogai!

 **BRAAAAK!**

Karma menendang mejanya. Semua orang langsung berbalik dan kembali menatap papan tulis yang ada didepan kelas. Mereka semua merasakan hawa hitam mencekam yang datang dari arah Karma.

 _'Cih! Dia bahkan tidak menatapku!'_ Pikir Karma.

.

.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran Karma hanya memainkan bolpoinnya. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Koro-sensei. Walaupun Koro-sensei sendiri sudah mengancam Karma bahwa ia akan dikeluarkan dari kelas, tapi Karma malah keluar dari kelas itu dengan sendirinya.

"Aaaaaa... Tidak Karma.. Tidak.. Jangan keluar. Kau duduk saja dikelas." Koro-sensei panik.

"..."

 **jriiiiiiit**!

Karma menatap dalam Koro-sensei. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun, saat menatap guru gurita itu. Tatapan mata Karma saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Koro-sensei terdiam dan berkeringat dingin cukup banyak.

"Ka-kau benar-benar bisa berada didalam kelas, Karma-kun!" Ujar Koro-sensei sambil memaksa Karma kembali duduk.

Koro-sensei berjalan meninggalkan Karma. Ia kembali menjelaskan materi matematika baru pada murid-muridnya. Karma pun kembali duduk, ia duduk bertopang dagu sambil menatap seseorang yang tidak jauh darinya. Sosok berambut hitam legam, berkulit putih mulus bak porcelain, bibirnya yang merah berkilauan, dan kedua mata indahnya yang keemasan yang kini tengah menatap lurus kearah Karma saat ini.

 _'I-isogai?! Di-dia menatapku!'_

 **Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Jantung Karma berdebar kencang. Tiba-tiba kedua mata Karma tertuju pada bibir Isogai yang bergerak-gerak seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Isogai bahkan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan wajah polos setelah itu.

" _Ba-ka.._ " Ulang Karma pelan.

 **BRAAAAK!**

Karma terjatuh dari bangkunya. Ia bahkan tertimpa buku-buku tebal yang ada dimejanya. Dahi Karma juga berdarah karena tertimpa buku-buku itu.

"KARMA-KUN!" Koro-sensei berteriak dengan nada panik.

Karma hanya terdiam. Wajahnya memerah, debaran jantungnya semakin kencang, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua matanya masih menatap Isogai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia melihatnya lagi, ia melihat Isogai yang tengah tertawa kecil dari bangkunya. Isogai yang sama dengan yang selalu menemani harinya sebagai _'kekasih'_ nya dulu.

 _'I-isogai...'_ Batin Karma.

.

.

Jam pelajaran cepat sekali berlalu. Bahkan Karma sendiri tidak menyadarinya sampai ia melihat sosok Isogai yang tengah mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

 _'Aah.. Dia tidak membuatkannya untukku juga.. menyedihkan..'_ pikir Karma sambil bertopang dagu.

"Karma-kun!"

Nagisa berjalan mendekati Karma sambil membawa dua kotak susu ditangannya. Namun apa daya, Karma sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Yang dilakukan Karma hanyalah menatap Isogai yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Hoi, Karma-kun?!" Nagisa menaikan nada bicaranya.

"..." Dan Karma masih terdiam tidak menjawabnya.

Sebuah persimpangan besar muncul begitu saja disudut dahi Nagisa. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang suka diacuhkan. Apalagi diacuhkan oleh orang yang baru saja patah hati.

 **CROOOTT!**

Nagisa menumpahkan satu kotak susu dikepala Karma. Seisi kelas langsung melongo melihat apa yang dilakukan Nagisa pada _'setan merah'_ kelas mereka. Tapi perbuatan Nagisa berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Karma.

"WOI! LU DENGER GAK SIH?!"

Aura hitam pekat menyelimuti Nagisa. Bahkan Karma sendiri merinding melihat tatapan 'mengintimidasi' dari kedua mata biru Nagisa.

 **GLUUUP!**

Karma menelan ludahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan. Tiba-tiba..

 **Tes.. Tes.. Tes...**

Butiran susu coklat yang ditumpahkan Nagisa ke kepala Karma mulai berjatuhan dari helaian rambut merah Karma. Kedua mata Karma terfokus pada tetesan susu itu, entah sejak kapan aura hitam juga mulai menyelimuti Karma.

" _ **Nagisa-kun..**_ " ujar Karma penuh penekanan.

"Apa?"

"Lengket tau!"

 **DEG!**

Wajah Nagisa membiru. Tubuhnya bergetar cukup hebat, ia berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Karma. Instingnya memberitahukan pada dirinya sendiri untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"A-a-ahaha.. _gomen ne, Karma-kun._ Aku ingat aku ada urusan dengan Sugino-kun dan Maehara-kun.. jaa..."

 _'Eh?! Kok kita sih?!'_ Batin Sugino dan Maehara bersamaan.

"Hee.. Sugino and Maehara..."

Karma melirik tajam kedua orang itu, dengan cepat kedua orang itu menggeleng kencang kepala mereka masing-masing.

 _'Kesempatan buat kabur...'_ pikir Nagisa.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangatbpelan. Berusaha menjauh dari Karma dan bersembunyi ditempat yang aman.

 **GREEEEP!**

"Mau kemana kau?!" Karma mencengkram kuat bahu Nagisa.

"A-ahaha.." Nagisa tertawa kecil.

 **SRAAAAK!**

Seseorang membuka pintu kelas 3-E. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut senja tengah berdiri diambang pintu itu. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, kedua mata ungunya menelusuri setiap sudut kelas E. Untuk sesaat kedua mata ungu itu bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata Karma. Karma bisa melihat dengan jelas laki-laki itu menyeringai padanya.

 _'Apa-apaan dia?!'_ batin Karma kesal.

"Isogai-kun! Makan siang bareng, yuk!" laki-laki itu berteriak.

 **DEG!**

Karma sangat terkejut. Ia melihat Isogai berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu sambil membawa dua kotak bekal. Dan yang lebih tidak dipercaya olehnya adalah, Isogai memberikan salah satunya pada laki-laki bermata ungu itu.

"Ayo kita keluar.." Ujar Isogai lirih.

"Hmmm.."

Laki-laki berambut senja itu tersenyum. Ia lantas melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Isogai. Laki-laki itu menatap Karma dengan tatapan menghina. Lalu kedua orang itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelas E.

 _'Kuso yaro!'_ Karma tampak geram.

Ia semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya dibahu Nagisa.

"Aaauauauau.. Itte.. itte.. itte.. Karma lepasin!" Nagisa merintih kesakitan.

Karma pun melepaskan cengkramannya. ia lantas memukul keras mejanya hingga remuk.

"Asano Gakushū! Bajingan kau!" ujar Karma geram.

.

.

.

Isogai berjalan bersama Gakushū, Asano Gakushū, sang ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka. Mereka berjalan sambil bercanda satu sama lain, bahkan Gakushū juga melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Isogai.

 _'Sampai kapan kau mau menyentuh pinggangku, kono hentai!'_ Batin Isogai sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan sang ketua OSIS.

"Sampai aku ingin melepasnya." Bisik Gakushū ditelinga Isogai.

 **DEG!**

 **BLUUUUSH!**

Wajah Isogai memerah seketika. Disaat yang sama ia merinding ngeri mendengarnya. Bisikan Gakushū terdengar begitu dingin ditelinga Isogai. Tubuh Isogai sampai bergetar karenanya.

"..." Gakushū terdiam.

Ia menyeringai melihat reaksi Isogai. Ingin sekali ia menggoda Isogai lebih dari yang ia lakukan. Kedua mata ungunya menatap lekat Isogai, senyuman penuh arti mengembang diwajahnya yang tampan.

 _'Anak ini... lumayan juga.. Pantas saja dia jadi seperti itu, that devil..'_ batin Gakushū.

Gakushū mendekatkan wajahnya keleher mulus Isogai secara tiba-tiba. Sang empunya leher pun berhasil dibuatnya terkejut. Bahkan sampai melompat mundur dan menabrak dinding. Gakushū pun melirik kesegala arah. Ia memberikan lirikan tajam pada semua orang, seolah memerintahkan semua orang yang ada disana untuk segera meninggalkannya berduaan dengan Isogai.

 **BRAAAK!**

Isogai menjatuhkan kotak bekalnya.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hee.." seringaian menghiasi wajah Gakushū.

Gakushū mengunci Isogai dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak membiarkan Isogai berpaling darinya walau sejak. Gakushū menyentuh dagu Isogai dan membuat laki-laki berambut gelap itu menatapnya. Lagi-lagi Gakushū melemparkan seringaiannya pada Isogai, ia juga semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Isogai yang memerah. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Isogai.

 _'Huuuaa...'_ Isogai berteriak dalam hati.

Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Gakushū yang sudah berada tepat di depan mulutnya.

'Si-siapapun tolong aku!' batin Isogai yang tengah mengatupkan kedua matanya.

"YŪMA!"

 **DEG!**

"cih!"

Gakushū berhenti bergerak. Ia melirik ke arah orang yang baru saja meneriakan nama Isogai dikejauhan. Rasa kesal memenuhi pikirannya.

"A-akabane..." Isogai tersenyum lega.

Ia merasa sangat lega melihat Karma datang diwaktu yang sangat tepat untuk menyelamatkan(?) 'bibir'nya. Isogai pun melepaskan diri dari Gakushū dan berlari mendekati Karma.

"Yūma.." Karma berlari menghampiri Isogai.

"Kar.."

Isogai merasakan tangan Gakushū mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu, Isogai Yūma?!" guman Gakushū pelan sambil melempar senyum menyebalkannya.

"..." Isogai terdiam.

"Yūma.. Sensei memanggilmu. Cepatlah kesana!"

Isogai menatap tajam Gakushū. Ia juga menarik paksa tangannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Gakushū.

"Aku sangat ingat, Asano-san! Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku berkali-kali!"

Isogai pun berbalik. Ia berlari melewati Karma begitu saja, ia bahkan berlari tanpa menatap Karma sedikitpun. Isogai terus berlari, berlari meinggalkan Karma dan Gakushū dikoridor itu berduaan saja.

 **Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Semakin lama langkah kaki Isogai semakin menjauh hingga tidak terdengar lagi. Setelah cukup lama, Karma pun menatap tajam sang Ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Nee nee, Kaichou-kun.. Apa yang baru saja ingin kau lakukan pada Yūma-ku?"

Aura hitam pekat dan penih intimidasi semakin terlihat di belakang Karma. Tangannya bahkan sudah gatal ingin sekali 'menonjok' wajah Ketua OSIS bajingan dihadapannya.

"Ara-ara.. Apa kau cemburu, Karma sayang?" Gakushū mengejek.

Ia tersenyum pada Karma yang terlihat kesal dan juga jijik karena perkataannya barusan. Senyuman Gakushū bahkan semakin lebar melihat Karma mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap memukulnya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Bukankah dia sudah bukan milikmu lagi, Karma?" Seringaian semakin mengembang lebar diwajah Ketua OSIS itu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Waaa.. Selesai juga chapter ini!

Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya!

Oh iya..

Jangan Lupa Reviewnya ya... xD


	3. Chapter 3

**we just broke up!**

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ __ _ **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ ( **暗殺教室** **)** , _Yūsei Matsui_

 _All characters owned by Yūsei Matsui-sensei, but the stories are mine!_

 _ **Warning!**_

OOC, OOT, Typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **SHONEN AI**! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back pada web browser anda!

.

.

Kalau masih nekat yaaaaaa

Happy Reading.. (^o^)/

.

.

Sesekali Karma menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Setelah itu ia akan kembali memasukkan kedua ibu jarinya kedalam saku celananya. Seragamnya yang tadinya bersih, kini tampak basah, lusuh dan berantakan, kau juga bisa melihat beberapa bercak darah dipakaiannya. Wajah tampannya tampak kotor karena lumpur, luka lebam mulai bermunculan di tubuh dan juga wajah Karma. Tampak luka yang masih mengalirkan darah disudut bibirnya.

"Jadi, bisakah masing-masing dari kalian menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Seorang pria dengan setelan rapi tampak duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Karma dan juga seorang anak lelaki yang tampak sama berantakannya(?) dengan Karma. Anak lelaki itu bahkan tidak menatap pria bersetelan rapi itu. Mata ungunya hanya menatap lurus ke lantai. Ya, anak lelaki itu adalah Gakushū, Asano Gakushū.

"..." Pria bersetelan rapi itu masih menunggu.

Ia menunggu jawaban akan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada Karma dan Gakushū.

1 menit..

2 menit..

5 menit..

Bahkan sampai 15 menit kemudian pun, kedua anak itu sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban apapun.

 **Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

Pria bersetelan rapi itu mulai mengetuk-ketukan jemarinya di meja. Bosan, ia merasa sangat bosan. Karma dan juga Gakushū sama-sama tidak memberikan jawaban apapun padanya.

"Kalian tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku?"

"..." Karma dan Gakushū masih terdiam.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Nagisa-kun." Ujar pria itu dengan nada cukup tinggi.

"I-i-iya!" Nagisa tergagap.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara _'kedua orang barbar'_ ini?! Bahkan kau sendiri sampai menjadi _'korban'_ mereka."

Nagisa hanya melirik kearah Karma dan juga Gakushū. Bila diingat-ingat lagi olehnya, kedua orang itu benar-benar _'barbar'_ seperti yang dikatakan oleh Direktur SMP Kunugigaoka, Asano Gakuhō. Bahkan kedua pipi Nagisa jadi korban bogeman kedua orang itu.

 _'Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku kesal!'_ Batin Nagisa seraya menggosok pelan kedua pipinya.

"Nagisa-kun?"

"I-iya pak.. Sebenarnya saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat saya datang mereka berdua bahkan sudah saling beradu pukulan, dan mereka juga sudah berantakan seperti itu." Jawab Nagisa singkat.

 _'Walau aku tahu sih apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..'_ Batin Nagisa dengan perasaan bersalah.

.

.

 _ **45 menit yang lalu**_

.

.

 **SRAAAK!**

Gakushū membuka pintu kelas E, kedua mata ungunya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Sesaat, Gakushū menatap kedua mata merkuri Karma. Seringaian terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Isogai-kun! Makan siang bareng, yuk!" Teriaknya.

Isogai pun berlari mendekati Gakushū sambil membawa dua kotak bekal. Ia memberikan salah satunya pada Gakushū. Sesaat Gakushū tersenyum, ia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Isogai. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dan menjauh dari ruang kelas E.

 **GREEEEP!**

Karma semakin mencengkram kuat bahu Nagisa hingga membuat Nagisa merintih kesakitan. Karma bahkan baru melepaskan cengkramannya setelah Nagisa berteriak dan sedikit memukul tangannya. Ia lantas memukul mejanya sendiri hingga remuk.

"Asano Gakushū! Bajingan kau!" Ujar Karma geram.

Nagisa dapat melihat dengan jelas tangan Karma yang mengepal kuat. Ia merasakan hawa tidak menyenangkan yang muncul dari arah Karma.

"Wo-woi, Karma! Kamu gak bakalan macem-macem kan?!" Nagisa seraya menarik lengan seragam Karma.

"…"

Karma hanya melirik Nagisa. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dan meninggalkan Nagisa begitu saja. Nagisa sendiri sampai tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya, ia merasakan hawa ingin membunuh yang begitu kuat dari arah Karma.

 **PUK!**

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyentuh pundak Nagisa. Saat Nagisa menoleh ia mendapati Maehara dan Sugino sudah berada dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua juga tengah menatap tajam Nagisa.

"Su-sugino-kun.. Ma-maehara-kun.. hallo.. hehe…"

"NA-GI-SAAAA!" bentak keduanya bersamaan.

" _Go-go-gomenasai_!"

Nagisa berlari meninggalkan kelasnya. Ia berlari tidak tentu arah, dan…

 **BRUUUUUK!**

Nagisa terjatuh! Ia bahkan sempat terlempar, dan jatuh dengan posisi duduk. Nagisa merasakan sakit dipantatnya yang menghantam lantai. Dia juga menggosok-gosok pantatnya yang kesakitan itu. Kedua mata Nagisa terkejut mendapati sebuah tangan terulur padanya.

" _Na-nagisa-kun.. warui_ , aku gak lihat-lihat tadi.." terdengar suara panik yang begitu lembut.

Nagisa mendongak, ia ingin tahu siapa orang yang telah menabraknya hingga terpental. Betapa terkejutnya Nagisa melihat sosok berkulit putih, dengan kedua mata keemasan yang bercucuran air mata. Pipi dan juga hidungnya yang memerah. Rambut hitam legam dengan dua antena dikepalanya yang bergerak-gerak karna tiupan angin.

"I-isogai-kun?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Nagisa hanya diam. Ia mengamati wajah Isogai yang _'seperti'_ orang menangis dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya, ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Isogai.

"Na-na-nagisa-kun..." Guman Isogai dengan wajah semakin memerah.

 **DEG!**

 _'Ka-kawaii..'_

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Nagisa saat itu. Jari jemari Nagisa masih membelai lembut wajah Isogai. Ia merasakan pipi empuk Isogai yang seperti kembang gula.

"NAGISAAAA!"

 **Deg!**

Nagisa melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Isogai. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, ia memutar badannya perlahan untuk memastikan kalau orang yang meneriakan namanya bukanlah dua orang yang tadi mengejarnya.

"NAGISA! JANGAN KABUR LU!" Maehara dan Sugino tengah berlari mendekati Nagisa.

Kedua pasang mata mereka bahkan tampak seperti binatang buas yang hendak menyantapnya!

"Isogai-kun, a-aku pergi dulu ya.."

 **WUUUUSH!**

Nagisa kabur dengan sangat cepat! Bahkan saking cepatnya Nagisa berlari, Maehara, Sugino dan Isogai pun melongo melihatnya.

 _'Cepet banget..'_ Batin mereka bertiga bersamaan.

.

.

Nagisa berlari sepanjang koridor. Ia berlari sambil menutup kedua matanya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari Hiroto dan juga Tomohito.

"DIAM KAU, BAJINGAN!"

 **Deg!**

Nagisa berhenti berlari. Ia mendengar seseorang tengah berteriak tidak jauh darinya. Ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara yang selalu _'beradu mulut'_ dengannya.

 _'Karma!'_ Pekik Nagisa.

Ia pun berlari mendekati jendela yang tidak jauh darinya. Dari ambang jendela itu Nagisa bisa melihat dengan jelas Karma dan juga Gakushū tengah berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain. Mereka berhadapan di atas rerumputan hijau di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka saling menatap, saling mengintimidasi, dan saling mengepalkan tangan.

 **GLUUUUP!**

Nagisa menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa ia tengah melihat _'medan pertempuran'_ dihadapannya. Nagisa menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, namun tidak ada satu orang pun disana, sepertinya semua orang memilih kabur daripada harus terlibat dalam pertengkaran _'dua iblis tampan'_ SMP Kunugigaoka itu.

 _'Ini gawat..'_ Desah Nagisa pelan.

Ia pun melompat keluar melewati jendela dihadapannya. Ia berjalan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Perasaannya terombang-ambing 'bagai air didaun talas'(?), antara yakin dan tidak yakin. Ia berdo'a agar tidak sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Karma! Gakushū! Kalian ini, sudahlah.. Hentika..."

Nagisa terkejut melihat kedua orang temannya tengah bersiap mengayunkan pukulan mereka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Nagisa langsung berllari dengan sangat cepat men dekati kedua orang itu. Ia ingin menghentikan mereka berdua sebelum _'perang dunia ketiga'_ terjadi ditempat itu.

"BERHENT..."

 **DUAAAK!**

Nagisa terlempar cukup jauh. Kedua pipinya mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Karma dan juga Gakushū. Niat baiknya menghentikan pertengkaran kedua temannya hanya membuatnya mendapatkan bogeman tepat diwajahnya.

Karma dan Gakushū hanya ternganga melihat pukulan mereka mengenai sasaran yang salah. Wajah keduanya membiru melihat Nagisa yang terlempar dan terkapar tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ho-ho-hoi, dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gakushū pelan.

"Ja-ja-jangan tanya aku.."

 **Deg!**

Keduanya terkejut. Nagisa sudah kembali bangkit dari tidurnya(?) Yang menyakiti kedua pipinya. Aura hitam yang begitu besar muncul begitu saja dibelakang Nagisa. Tidak hanya itu, Karma dan Gakushū juga dapat melihat dengan jelas persimpangan besar dikepala Nagisa. Nagisa menatap Karma dan Gakushū seperti ular besar yang siap menyantap mereka.

"KARMA! GAKUSHū!"

Tampak ratusan kilat menyambar-nyambar dibelakang Nagisa. Nagisa berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Karma dan Gakushū sambil meremas tangannya sendiri. Karma dan Gakushū bergetar, ini semua tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan awalnya. Seringaian menghiasi wajah Nagisa.

"Bersiaplah kalian berdua!"

.

.

"Woi, dimana sih itu anak?! Cepet banget larinya.." Sugino menarik dasinya.

"Mana aku tahu?! Lagian buat apa sih kita ngejar itu anak?!" Maehara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Mereka berdua tampak basah kuyub karena keringat. Mereka berdua baru saja berlarian kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari Nagisa.

 **BRAAAAK!**

 **DUAAK!**

Maehara dan Sugino mendengar suara gaduh dari luar jendela. Mereka saling menatap lalu mereka berjalan mendekati jendela. Mereka ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya diluar sana, apa lagi diluar sana masih hujan cukup lebat.

 **PRAAANG!**

Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua, sebuah balok kayu yang cukup besar melayang begitu saja mengenai kaca jendela didekat mereka.

"Su-sugino, bu-bukannya itu bangku kayu ditaman.."

"I-iya, ka-kau benar.."

"Bukannya itu nancep ditanah ya?"

Sugino mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Maehara.

 **Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Jantung mereka berdua berdebar kencang, wajah mereka berdua membiru, dengan tubuh bergetar hebat mereka berusaha untuk menoleh keluar dan melihat siapa orang yang telah melempar _'benda yang tampak berat'_ itu dengan sangat mudahnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." Maehara terbata-bata.

"Bo-bohongkan.."

Keduanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Dua orang 'iblis tampan' sekolah mereka tengah terkapar ditempat yang berbeda. Taman sekolah tampak hancur berantakan. Dan satu-satunya yang masih tampak berdiri hanyalah Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa seorang! Kedua matanya menatap marah kearah Karma dan Gakushū.

 _'NAGISA!'_ Pekik mereka berdua dalam hati.

.

.

 **Kembali ke saat ini**

.

.

 _'Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau akulah orang barbarnya disini.'_ Batin Nagisa.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang berbicara. Maka aku akan langsung memberi kalian hukuman."

Pak Direktur penatap tajam ketiga muridnya yang kotor dan basah kuyub dihadapannya.

"Berhubung ini sudah tahun terakhir kalian, aku tidak akan memberikan hukuman suspensi pada kalian."

 _'Ah, syukurlah..'_ Batin Karma lega.

"Kalian berdua akan membersihkan taman sekolah dan juga mengurus ternak sekolah setiap hari minggu sampai kelulusan. Dan kau, Nagisa-kun. Kau akan mengawasi mereka berdua." Gakuhō berbicara tanpa basa-basi, beliau terdengar begitu serius.

"APA?!"

Nagisa, Karma dan Gakushū bersamaan. Mereka lalu menatap satu sama lain secara bergantian.

 _'Kenapa Aku harus dengan Asano sialan ini?!'_ Pikir Karma sambil memandang rendah Gakushū.

 _'Aku?! Dengan Akabane?! Apa-apaan itu?!'_ Gakushū menatap kesal Karma.

 _'Mereka lagi?! Oh, tidak! Aku bisa gila!'_ Nagisa tampak begitu depresi sekarang, dia bahkan membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan dua pembuat onar itu.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar sekarang." Ujar Gakuhō singkat.

Namun mereka bertiga sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka mengacuhkan bapak Direktur sekolah mereka yang tengah menatap datar mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga bahkan tidak mendengarkan apa yang barusaja dikatakan oleh Gakuhō.

 **BRAAAAK!**

Gakuhō memukul keras mejanya, persimpangan besar menghiasi beberapa sudut kepalanya. Beliau benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Kalian bisa keluar..." Beliau tersenyum.

Senyumannya tampak begitu menakutkan dimata Karma, Nagisa dan Gakushū. Hawa menusuk juga terasa dari tatapan tajam direktur Gakuhō.

" _ **Sekarang.**_ " Tambahnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Karma, Gakushū dan Nagisa membungkuk. Mereka lalu berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan neraka(?) kecil itu. Tiba-tiba..

"Kau tetap disini, Asano Gakushū."

 **Deg!**

Gakushū berhenti bergerak. Ia pun kembali berdiri tegap menghadap sang Direktur. Dia terdiam dan menunduk dalam, ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap kedua mata sang Direktur yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Lainnya silahkan kembali ke kelas kalian."

Nagisa dan Karma membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka meninggalkan bapak-anak Asano itu di dalam ruangan bak _'neraka'_ itu berdua saja.

 **CKLEECK!**

Suara pintu yang ditutup perlahan itu mengawali keheningan diantara bapak-anak Asano itu. Hening, keduanya terdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara rintik hujan yang terdengar dari luar jendela.

 **Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

Asano Gakuhō mengetuk-ketuk mejanya dengan jemarinya. Suara itu memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Jadi Asano Gakushū, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan diluar sana?"

Suara Direktur Gakuhō terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk sampai kedalam tulang. Gakushū gemetaran, ia tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan dengan bibir yang terluka itu, ia hanya bisa mengatupkannya rapat-rapat.

"..."

Gakushū masih terdiam.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku, tapi.."

"..."

"Jika kau ingin mengalahkan musuhmu pakailah cara lain. Jangan gunakan cara _'orang-orang barbar'_ seperti itu."

"!"

Gakushū terkejut mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia bahkan sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus tepat pada sang ayah.

"Ketua OSIS SMP kunugigaoka sangat tidak pantas terlihat lusuh dan penuh lumpur seperti itu."

"Di-direktur..."

"Dia musuhmu kan? _Akabane Karma_?!"

Seringaian menghiasi wajah direktur Gakuhō. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi, lalu berbalik menatap rintik air hujan yang berjatuhan semakin deras dan lebat.

.

.

" _Kyaaa! Lihat deh, keren banget!_ "

" _Iya.. Eh, tapi bukannya itu seragam olahraga SMP?_ "

" _Eh?! SMP? Padahal tinggi gitu.._ "

"..."

Karma hanya terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun gadis-gadis yang tengah membicarakannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia pulang dengan menggunakan seragam olahraganya. Seragamnya kotor dan basah karena _'serangan habis-habisan'_ dari Nagisa tadi.

 _'Sialan si Nagisa itu! Bikin malu aja! Argh!'_ Gerutu Karma kesal.

Ia berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota yang ramai, langit juga sudah tampak semakin gelap. Tangannya menggenggam payung merah yang dipakainya pagi tadi. Wajahnya yang terluka juga sudah diobatinya tadi. Ia terus berjalan menelusuri jalan itu menuju rumahnya.

 _'Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Yūma sejak aku kembali ke kelas tadi.'_ Batin Karma.

Jika diingatnya lagi, bangku Isogai memang kosong sejak ia kembali ke kelas. Tas dan semua barang-barangnya sudah tidak ada dikelas juga. Bahkan walau _Koro-sensei_ sudah mencarinya dengan kecepatan _20mach_ nya, guru gurita itu juga tidak dapat menemukan Isogai dimana pun.

 _'Kemana kau sebenarnya, Yūma?'_

Kekhawatiran terpancar begitu jelas dikedua mata merkuri Karma. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk dan memikirkan Isogai sepanjang jalan.

 _'Apa mungkin kau kerumahku dan mengambil semua barang-barangmu lalu kembali kerumahmu.'_ Pikiran itu menghantui Karma sepanjang jalan.

Duk!

Bahu Karma menubruk bahu seseorang. Karma bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa pun yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hoi bocah! Lu nabrak gua, minta maaf gak?!"

Karma tidak mempedulikan teriakan orang yang ditabraknya. Orang yang ditabraknya merasa kesal, persimpangan muncul disudut dahinya. Ia lalu mencengkram bahu Karma dan menghentikan Karma untuk berjalan lebih jauh.

"Hoi denger gak sih lu?! Minta maaf, cepat!" Bentaknya lagi.

Karma menoleh, ia menatap tajam orang yang ditabraknya tadi dan juga 3 orang yang bersama orang itu. Dari pakaiannya saja, Karma sudah tahu mereka adalah murid SMA.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf ke orang-orang seperti kalian?!"

"Bajingan, berani juga lu bocah!"

Siswa SMA itu mulai menarik kerah kaos olahraga Karma. Ia bahkan mengangkat badan Karma hanya dengan satu tangannya yang mencengkram kerah kaos Karma itu.

"Hee.. Kalian ngajak berantem rupanya, _senpai.._ " Guman Karma dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

 **Deg!**

Murid-murid SMA itu sedikit bergetar. Mereka merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi yang begitu kuat dari arah Karma. Bukan hanya tatapan mengintimidasi, bahkan lebih dari itu. Itu lebih seperti tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Kebetulan, _senpai_.. Aku sedang kesal sekarang, bolehkah aku menghajar kalian."

Karma menatap tajam keempat orang itu. Bahkan ia juga tersenyum, ia tersenyum penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. Dan juga tersenyum meremehkan lawannya..

.

.

Langit semakin gelap. Matahari sudah kembali bersembunyi, ia telah digantikan oleh sang bulan dan bintang-bintang untuk menerangi langit malam. Awan-awan mendung bahkan sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan kota.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Karma berjalan menuju rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya apartemennya, ia masuk kedalam lift dan menuju lantai tertinggi dimana ia tinggal.

"Haaaah.. Capek banget.. Semoga aja kakak-kakak tadi bisa jalan kerumah mereka masing masing.." Guman Karma pelan sambil tertawa senang.

Ia sangat ingat dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Ia telah menghajar habis-habisan murid-murid SMA yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Hahaha.. Mereka itu bodoh sekali.."

 **Ting!**

Karma melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift, ia segera berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia ingin segera kembali ke kasurnya yang empuk, nyaman dan hangat.

Tangan kanan Karma sudah bersiap membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Isogai yang selalu mengucapkan _'selamat datang'_ padanya jika ia pulang terlambat.

 _'Mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri, dia pasti sudah kembali ke rumahnya.'_ Batin Karma.

 **Ckleek!**

"Aku pul...ang.."

Karma membatu. Ia tidak mampu bergerak taupun berbicara. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, sesuatu yang tidak disangkanya kini ada didepan kedua mata merkurinya.

 _'Yūma_...' Gumannya.

Ia melihat sosok Isogai yang tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Ia tertidur tepat disebelah meja. Wajahnya tampak begitu polos saat tertidur.

 **Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Jantung Karma berdebar begitu kencang. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Isogai, ia masih berada didalam rumah Karma. Dan dia tengah menunggu kepulangan Karma.

" _Geez.._ Kurasa aku memang tidak bisa melepaskanmu.." Karma tersenyum simpul.

Karma pun berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya, tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumah kesayangannya itu. Diletakkanlah olehnya payung merah yang tadi digunakannya kembali ketempatnya.

"Yūma, aku pulang.."

Karma tersenyum senang, namun ia hanya berbisik begitu pelan hingga Isogai tidak terbangun karenanya. Karma pun mendekati Isogai, ia mulai mengangkat tubuh Isogai. Karma menggendong Isogai selayaknya ia menggendong mempelai wanitanya.

"Hnnn..." Guman Isogai pelan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke kamar, kau bisa demam jika tidur disini."

"Hnnnn..." Isogai membenamkan wajahnya didada Karma.

Ia menatap wajah Isogai yang tengah berada dalam gendongannya. Isogai masih begitu dekat dengannya.

 _'Kurasa, hari ini tidak buruk juga..'_ Batin Karma senang.

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

Fuih...

Untung masih sempet update, masih punya waktu luang sih Yumi..

 _Ah, don't forget give me a review.._


	4. Chapter 4

**we just broke up!**

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ ( **暗殺教室** **)** , _Yūsei Matsui_

 _All characters owned by Yūsei Matsui-sensei, but the stories are mine!_

 _ **Warning!**_

OOC, OOT, Typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **SHONEN AI**! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back pada web browser anda!

.

.

Kalau masih nekat yaaaaaa

Happy Reading.. (^o^)/

.

.

 **BRUUUK!**

Karma merebahkan Isogai diatas kasur _'king size'_ nya perlahan. Ia menatap wajah polos Isogai yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Wajah Isogai yang putih dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Bibir tipisnya yang berkilauan.

 _'Manisnya...'_ Batin Karma.

"ūnnmm.."

Isogai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sesekali ia mengosok-gosok kelopak matanya dengan tangannya. Ia mendapati Karma tengah duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum.

 _'Ah, Karma... Hmmm, ini pasti mimpi..'_ Pikir Isogai yang masih mengantuk.

Isogai mengulurkan kedua tangannya, ia berusaha untuk meraih Karma. Kedua tangannya berhasil meraih leher Karma, ia lantas menarik dirinya mendekati sosok Karma yang disentuhnya.

 _'Nyamannya...'_ Isogai memeluk erat Karma.

 **Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Jantung Karma berdebar begitu kencang. Ia tidak menyangka Isogai akan memeluknya seperti ini. Bahkan kedua tangan Isogai memeluknya sangat erat, seperti tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya.

 _'Ah! Gawat! He makes me exited!'_ Batin Karma dengan wajah semerah tomat matang.

"Yū-yūma.."

Karma terbata-bata, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Karena Isogai tengah mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir Karma. Bahkan laki-laki bermata keemasan itu sesekali menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri.

 _Chuu~~_

Isogai berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Karma. Wajah Karma merah seketika, ia bisa merasakan bibir lembut Isogai yang menempel dibibirnya! Dan juga ia bisa merasakan wajah Isogai yang begitu panas.

 _'Eh?! Di-dia panas sekali?!'_

Karma pun segera melepaskan Isogai dari dirinya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Isogai saat ini, wajahnya begitu merah, nafasnya tersengal, tubuhnya begitu panas!

"Yūma, jangan-jangan kamu!"

Karma pun menempelkan dahinya di dahi Isogai. Karma segera membaringkan Isogai kembali kekasurnya.

"Akan kuambilkan kompres dan termometer, kau istirahat saja." Karma tampak panik.

 **Set!**

Isogai menggenggam pergelangan tangan Karma. Karma menoleh, ia menatap wajah Isogai yang memerah. Dibelainya pipi Isogai yang merah dengan lembutnya.

"Kau istirahat saja, aku yang akan merawatmu." Karma seraya mengecup pelan dahi Isogai.

Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Isogai dikamar itu sendirian. Karma bersandar dibalik pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja seluruh wajahnya memerah. Ia meremas dadanya sendiri, tangannya tampak bergetar.

 _'Apa yang telah kulakukan?!'_ Batinnya.

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menampakan wujudnya. Ia bersinar terang untuk memulai hari yang cerah.

"HOAAHMM..."

Nagisa menguap cukup lebar. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk, ia berjalan dengan malasnya menuju SMP Kunugigaoka, sekolahnya tercinta. Nagisa sama sekali tida menguncir rambutnya hari ini, ia membiarkan rambutnya berantakan. Di kedua pipinya juga tampak dua plester besar melekat kuat.

 _'Sial! Masih sakit. Hah mereka berdua itu memang minta dihajar!'_ Pikir Nagisa sambil mengusap pelan pipinya.

 **DRRRR! DRRRR! DRRR!**

Nagisa merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera mengeluarkan benda kotak bernama ponsel itu dari sakunya. Seseorang tengah menelponnya sekarang.

" _Moshi-moshi, Nagisa-kun.. Uhuuk.. Uhuuk.._ "

"Ah, Isogai-kun. Ada apa?"

" _Maafkan aku, bisakah kau gantikan tugasku sebagai ketua kelas hari ini? Uhuuk.. Uhuuk.. Aku sedang demam.._ " Nagisa dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Isogai yang sedikit serak.

"Baiklah. Tapi, Isogai-kun, kau tidak apa kan? Apa aku perlu ketempatmu sekarang?"

Nagisa tampak begitu khawatir.

" _Tidak, tidak perlu Nagisa-kun.. Uhuuk.. Uhuuk.. Kau tidak perlu kemari.._ "

"Haaah.. Baiklah, tapi hubungi aku atau _Koro-sensei_ jika kau butuh apa-apa.."

" _Haik.. Arigatou, Nagisa-kun.. Jaa naa.._ "

" _Jaa.._ "

 **Tuuut! Tuuut! Tuuut!**

Isogai menutup telponnya, Nagisa pun kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Nagisa pun menghela nafas panjang, entah kenapa ia sudah merasa sangat lelah.

 _'Menggantikan Isogai, berurusan dengan duo wanko itu. Benar-benar melelahkan!'_

 **BRUUUK!**

Nagisa menabrak seseorang! Ia merintih kesakitan sambil menggosok hidungnya yang menabrak punggung seseorang didepannya.

"Woi, kalo jalan hati-ha...ti.."

Nagisa mendongak, ia sangat terkejut mendapati Maehara dan Sugino yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Wajah Nagisa langsung membiru, ia teringat bagaimana kedua orang itu berlarian _'membabi buta'_ mengejarnya kemarin.

 _'Damn! Kenapa mereka sepagi ini?!'_ Batin Nagisa.

"Na-na-nagisa!" Kedua orang itu bersamaan.

Wajah keduanya langsung memucat begitu melihat wajah Nagisa. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh mereka berdua. Bayangan akan Nagisa yang berdiri tegak setelah menghancurkan taman dan juga _'dua iblis tampan'_ sekolah muncul begitu saja dalam benak Sugino dan Maehara.

" _Etto.. Su-sugino-kun.. Ma-maehara-kun.._ " Nagisa tergagap.

"Ka-ka-kami pergi dulu, na-na-nagisa.." Sugino tampak panik, dia bergetar cukup hebat.

"I-i-iya nagisa, ka-kami a-ada urusan.."

Maehara juga terlihat panik dan bergetar. Mereka tidak sanggup menatap wajah Nagisa. Keduanya bergetar, mereka ketakutan. Saat Nagisa hendak mendekati mereka berdua, Maehara dab Sugino langsung melarikan diri dari Nagisa.

"Ke-ke-kenapa mereka..." Guman Nagisa kebingungan.

.

.

"Huuh.. Nyenyak sekali dia.."

Isogai membelai pelan kepala Karma. Karma tengah tertidur ditepi kasur yang digunakannya saat ini. Isogai tersenyum senang, ia melihat pakaiannya sudah diganti, kompres yang ada didahinya tadi, juga ember berisi air yang sudah dingin sekarang.

"Uuunnn.." Karma mengguman pelan.

Ia masih tertidur. Kedua mata merkurinya masih tertutup dengan sempurna. Wajahnya yang penuh luka menghadap tepat ke arah Isogai.

"Aah! Karma! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Isogai mengangkat kepala Karma, ia memeriksa setiap lebam dan juga luka yang ada diwajah Karma. Isogai begitu panik dan cemas. Namun, Karma hanya melepaskan tangan Isogai darinya dan kembali tidur.

"Uunn.. 5 menit lagi, Yūma.. Hhmm.. Aku lelah.." Gerutu Karma.

"Hoi Karma! Jangan tidur lagi, lukamu! Kau _bertarung_ lagi dengan Asano kemarin?!"

"Tidak... Aku tidak sempat memukul bajingan itu..." Ujar Karma yang masih belum sadar.

"Lalu luka-lukamu ini?"

"Nagisa.. Dia, dia yang menghajarku dan As- _aho_ Gakushū kemarin.."

"Eh? Na-nagisa-kun?"

Isogai begitu terkejut mendengar Nagisa yang melakukannya. Belum lagi ia melihat banyak sekali luka dan lebam ditubuh Karma, ia jadi semakin tidak percaya kalau Nagisa bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Aku mau tidur lagi.." Guman Karma yang melanjutkan tidur damainya.

Isogai tersenyum ringan. Ia senang, ia masih bisa melihat wajah Karma untuk pertama kalinya dipagi hari. Isogai pun kembali membelai pelan kepala Karma.

"Setidaknya jangan tidur disini..."

Karma langsung bangun, ia lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur tepat disamping Isogai. Karma pun kembali mengatupkan kedua mata merkurinya dan kembali tidur.

"Kalau begitu aku disini saja.."

"Nanti kau bisa ketularan demanku.. _Baka_.."

"Bukan masalah untukku.. _Zzz.._ "

"Kalau begitu aku yang pindah.."

Isogai sudah beriap beranjak dari kasurnya, namun tangan Karma dengan cepat menarik Isogai kedalam pelukannya. Kedua mata merkuri Karma masih tertutup rapat, ia memeluk erat Isogai seolah ia tidak ingin melepasnya lagi.

 **BLUUUSH!**

"Ka-karma.." Wajah Isogai memerah.

" _Jangan pergi.. Setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat seperti ini.. Zzz.._ " Karma berbisik dengan lembutnya ditelinga Isogai.

 **Deg!**

Isogai tersenyum, ia lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya kedalam dada Karma. Kini ia berbaring tepat didalam pelukan Karma, ia berbaring sambil memeluk erat tubuh Karma yang begitu hangat dan nyaman.

.

.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_! Mari kita absen sekarang.."

 **DOOR! DOOR!**

Terdengar suara puluhan, bahkan ratusan suara tembakan peluru didalam kelas E. Koro-sensei berdiri tepat didepan ruang kelas sambil membawa daftar absen. Beliau bergerak sangat cepat menghindari setiap peluru yang ditembakkan padanya.

"Loh? Mana Isogai-kun dan Karma-kun?"

"Absen sensei!" Teriak Nagisa yang masih terus menembaki _Koro-sensei._

" _Nani?!_ " Koro-sensei berhenti bergerak, ia terkejut mendengar kabar absennya Isogai dan Karma saat ini.

 **TAR! TAR! TAR!**

Beberapa lengan Koro-sensei meledak. Beliau langsung kembali bergerak dengan kecepatan _20mach_ nya. Bahkan wajah _Koro-sensei_ juga terlihat begitu panik dan berkeringat.

"Huuuaaa! Kalian curang! Kalian menembak saat _'time out'_!" Koro-sensei berteriak panik.

"Hahaha, _sensei_.. Kita gak curang kok, salah _sensei_ sendiri gak bilang kalo minta _'time out'_.." Kaede tertawa senang.

"Kalian sengaja membuat sensei lengah kan?!"

"Sensei! Jangan salahkan kami dong, kami kan hanya melakukan _ritual_ kami sebelum pelajaran dimulai." Rio menambahkan.

"Hiiii! Baiklah, absen selesai! Letakkan senjata kalian, kita mulai belajarnya!"

 _Koro-sensei_ berteriak untuk terakhir kalinya. Tidak hanya itu beliau bahkan membuat seluruh siswa menjatuhkan senjata mereka secara paksa dengan kecepatan _20mach_ yang dimilikinya.

"Kau curang sensei!"

"Iya kau curang!"

" _Fufufufu_... Seseorang terkadang harus melakukan sesuatu untuk hidupnya.. _Fufufu_..." Wajah Koro-sensei berubah menjadi bergaris hijau-kuning.

Semua anak kembali mengambil senjata mereka, kemudian mereka memasukkan kembali senjata mereka kedalam laci. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran mereka, Koro-sensei pun mulai menerangkan materi sains baru pada para siswanya.

"Hnnn, Nagisa-kun." Koro-sensei mendekati Nagisa perlahan.

"I-iya sensei.."

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Isogai-kun dan Karma-kun tidak datang?"

"Oh, Isogai-kun menghubungiku pagi ini. Dia sedang demam."

"Bagaimana dengan Karma-kun?"

"Dia tidak memberiku kabar apapun sensei.."

"Hmmm, mungkinkah aku harus..." Guman Koro-sensei seraya meninggalkan bangku Nagisa.

"..."

Nagisa hanya terdiam melihat Koro-sensei yang berguman tidak jelas setelah meninggalkannya. Sekilas Nagisa dapat melihat senyum licik dari wajah kuning bergaris hijau guru guritanya itu.

 _'Dia merencanakan sesuatu..'_ Pikir Nagisa.

Kedua mata biru Nagisa tertuju pada Sugino dan Maehara yang tengah menatapnya. Entah kenapa mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nagisa saat Nagisa menatap kedua orang itu.

 _'Ada apa dengan dua orang itu.. Aneh..'_ Guman Nagisa.

 **Set! Set! Set!**

Nagisa berhenti menorehkan tintanya diatas buku catatannya. Dalam pikirannya terus terbayang wajah Isogai yang menangis kemarin. Tangannya bergetar setiap mengingat sensasi lembut bagai menyentuh kembang gula saat ia menyentuh pipi Isogai.

 **BLUUUSH!**

 _'Lembut.. Seperti kembang gula..'_ Pikir Nagisa dengan wajah memerah.

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 _don't forget give me a review.._

 _Sankyuu.._


	5. Chapter 5

**we just broke up!**

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ ( **暗殺教室** **)** , _Yūsei Matsui_

 _All characters owned by Yūsei Matsui-sensei, but the stories are mine!_

 _ **Warning!**_

OOC, OOT, Typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **SHONEN AI**! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back pada web browser anda!

.

.

Kalau masih nekat yaaaaaa

Happy Reading.. (^o^)/

.

.

"Bwahahaha..."

Isogai tertawa sangat keras sambil memegangi perutnya, bahkan air mata keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Karma hanya terus menguyah makanannya dengan wajah merah padam. Ia tidak menyangka Isogai akan mentertawakannya seperti itu setelah ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Te-te-tertawalah sesukamu.."

" _Pfff.. Warui, warui.._ Habisnya lucu banget sih.."

"Urgh.."

"Tapi Karma, apa kau yakin Nagisa yang menghajarmu sampai seperti ini? Dia tidak terlihat jago berkelahi.."

"Dengar ya, Yuuma. Kekuatan Nagisa berantem itu berdasarkan _'mood'_ nya."

" _Mood_?"

"Yap! Saat dia senang atau marah dia akan sangat kuat. Berbeda jika dia sedang biasa saja, kekuatannya akan normal.."

Karma dan Isogai sangat menikmati acara makan siang berdua mereka. Mereka seolah melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak lagi _'berikatan'_ seperti dulu, melupakan segala hal buruk yang telah terjadi diantara mereka.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Mereka berdua berhenti tertawa. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Karma menyengritkan alisnya, namun Isogai hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon.

"Kau tunggu sini.."

"..." Isogai mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Karma berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya. Ia mengintip dari lubang kunci dipintunya. Karma melompat mundur. Ia sangat terkejut mendapati sosok besar dan bulat yang sangat dikenalnya.

 _'Koro-sensei?!'_ Pekik Karma dalam hati.

Karma langsung berlari menuju Isogai, ia langsung membereskan piring yang digunakan oleh Isogai. Isogai hanya bisa bengong menatap Karma yang tampak panik seperti itu. Belum lagi Karma tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dan membawa dirinya menuju kamar.

"Sembunyilah didalam kamar, Koro-sensei ada disini." Bisik Karma.

"Eh?!"

" _Chuu~_ "

Karma mengecup pelan dahi Isogai. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat Isogai menyentuh dahinya dengan wajah bengong yang memerah.

" _Ssstt_!" Karma berjalan meninggalkan Isogai sendirian didalam kamarnya.

.

.

 **Ting! Tong!**

"Karma-kun! Sensei tahu kau ada didalam."

Koro-sensei terus menerus menekan bel rumah Karma. Beliau bahkan berdiri sangat dekat dengan pintu rumah Karma. Tiba-tiba..

 **BRAAAK!**

 **DUAAK!**

Karma membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sangat kencang. Bahkan pintu rumah itu menghantam wajah sang sensei yang tengah berdiri dekat pintu itu.

"Uhuuk.. Uhuuk.. Siapa ya?"

Karma berpura-pura batuk, bahkan rasa puas yang luar biasa benar-benar tidak bisa disembunyikan olehnya dari wajah tampannya itu.

"Karma-kun, kau sengaja ya?!"

Koro-sensei berteriak dengan sangat keras didepan wajah Karma. Warna wajah beliau kembali kuning, hidung palsu Koro-sensei juga menghilang entah kemana.

"..." Tubuh Karma bergetar karena menahan tawa.

"KARMA-KUN!" Koro-sensei berteriak dengan penuh keringat.

"Bwahahaha! _Gomen nee, sensei_.."

"Jangan tertawa! Kau berusaha membunuh _sensei_ mu ini ya?! Padahal sensei sudah jauh-jauh ingin memberikan kunjungan!"

Koro-sensei membawa begitu banyak barang ditentakelnya. Karma bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata menanggapi apa yang dibawa oleh _'guru gurita kuning aneh'_ nya itu.

" _Sensei_ , untuk apa semua itu?"

"Ah, ini! Aku senang kau bertanya, Karma-kun.. Fufufu.."

"Hentikan tawa aneh itu. Masuklah.."

Karma membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. Ia bahkan berjalan mendahului sang guru dan duduk di sofanya yang empuk. Karma menunjuk kursi disebelahnya dan mempersilahkan Koro-sensei duduk.

 **JIIIIIT..**

Koro-sensei hanya menatap sofa itu. Wajahnya menjadi sangat datar. Bahkan karma tidak dapat melihat kedua mata guru gurita kuning itu yang hanya sebesar titik.

"Sensei, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri?"

"Kau tidak memasang apapun kan disana? Untuk membunuhku?" Koro-sensei bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hah.."

Karma mendesah keras. Ia sangat mengerti Koro-sensei takut jika ia memasang jebakan disana. Dengan cepat Karma menarik sesuatu dari sakunya.

 **SHUUUT!**

Karma melempar sebuah _'pisau anti sensei'_ tepat ke wajah sang guru gurita.

"Whaaaa! Karma-kun!"

"Nah, sensei. Jika aku memang ingin membunuhmu pasti sudah kulakukan sejak dipintu masuk tadi, kan.."

"..."

 **Bruuuk!**

Koro-sensei pun sukses duduk tanpa tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

.

.

 **SRAAAK!**

Pintu kelas E terbuka lebar. Lagi-lagi anak laki-laki berambut senja tengah membuka pintu itu. Tampak begitu banyak luka dan lebam diwajah dan tubuhnya, kedua mata ungunya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan.

 _'Dia tidak ada..'_ Gumannya pelan.

"Kau mencari siapa, Asano Gakushuu-kun?!"

 **Deg!**

Gakushuu terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia teringat pada suara orang yang tengah menghampirinya itu. Seorang anak lelaki berambut biru muda dengan kedua mata birunya yang menatap tajam Gakushuu.

"Ka-kau!"

"Kau mencari siapa? Jika yang kau cari Isogai-kun dia tidak masuk hari ini."

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk?!"

" _ **Itu bukan urusanmu**_. Kembalilah ke kelasmu di gedung utama."

Nagisa memberikan tekanan penuh pada saat bicara. Bahkan aura didalam kelas E berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan mencekam. Petir menyambar-nyambar dibelakang Nagisa, bagaikan badai besar akan mengamuk didalam kelas E.

 **Gluup!**

 _'Dia berbahaya. Aku harus kembali.'_ Pikir Asano.

"Cih!"

Ia pun pergi meninggalkan kelas Nagisa secepat yang ia inginkan. Nagisa hanya menatap tajam sosok Ketua OSIS sekolahnya tercinta ini.

 **Pluuk!**

Seseorang menyentuh pundak Nagisa. Nagisa menoleh untuk melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang berani mengganggunya.

"Ka-ka-kayano-chan.." Pekik Nagisa.

Seorang gadis berambut hijau berdiri tepat dibelakang Nagisa. Ia tersenyum cukup lebar sambil mencengkram kuat bahu Nagisa.

 _'E-eh?'_ Nagisa kebingungan.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, makanya kau uring-uringan terus kan?"

"Melupakan sesuatu?"

"Itu.."

Kayano menunjuk rambut Nagisa yang berantakan. Nagisa sendiri semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Kayano. Yang ia tahu, ia memang sengaja membiarkan rambutnya berantakan.

"Eh? Apa yang kau maksudkan, Kayano-chan?"

"Haaah.. Kau lupa menguncir rambutmu kan, makanya kau uring-uringan. Atau jangan-jangan kau lagi _PMS_ , Nagisa-kun?!"

" _PMS_? Apa itu?"

" _Pre-Menstruation Syndrom_! Ya ampun Nagisa, walaupun kamu tomboy sebagai seorang **gadis** kau harusnya kan sudah tahu!"

 **Jleeeeb!**

Nagisa merasa puluhan pedang menghunus jantungnya. Ia memang memiliki wajah cantik, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ada yang mengira dirinya seorang gadis.

"Ka-kayano-chan.."

"Hmmm.. Nande?"

"Aku ini cowok.." Tutur Nagisa pelan.

"Eh?"

Kayano menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia menatap Nagisa dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala berkali-kali sambil menunjuknya. Tidak hanya itu, semua anak perempuan di kelas E juga menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Kayano.

"HEEEEEEE!"

Suara teriakan Kayano dan para gadis lainnya berhasil mengguncangkan seluruh kelas.

.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Karma melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan berat. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah meladeni guru guritanya yang tidak ada hentinya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya, dimana ia menyembunyikan Isogai disana.

"Yuuma, sensei sudah pulang.."

Karma terdiam, ia melihat Isogai tengah tertidur sambil memeluk sebuah koper besar didepan lemari pakaiannya.

"Yuuma.." Bisik Karma pelan.

Karma menyibak poni Isogai yang menutupi wajah manisnya itu. Kedua pipi Isogai masih terlihat merah karena demamnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu damai, tenang, dan menggemaskan.

"Yuuma, demammu bisa semakin parah jika kau tidur disini.."

"Hmmm.. Karma.. Sensei sudah pulang? Nnnmm.."

Isogai mengosok kedua matanya sendiri dengan lembutnya. Ia bangun dan berdiri tepat disamping koper yang ia peluk tadi. Kedua mata birunya berkedip-kedip menatap wajah Karma yang memandang lembut dirinya.

"Karma..." Isogai membuka bibirnya.

" _Hmmm? Nani?_ "

"Aku ingin pindah.."

"Eh?!"

Karma terdiam. Ia terkejut mendengar apa yang terucap dari bibir Isogai. Ia tidak mengerti dengan _'pindah'_ yang dimaksud oleh Isogai barusan.

"Pi-pindah? Pi-pindah kemana? Da-dari mana?" Karma tergagap.

"Dari rumah ini, kembali ke rumahku sendiri.. Aku sudah bukan kekasihmu lagi.. Bagaimana jika kau punya kekasih lagi, aku tidak bisa tetap be..rada disini.."

 **BRUUUK!**

Karma mendorong tubuh Isogai hingga tubuhnya menabrak lemari yang ada dibelakangnya. Kedua mata merkurinya menatap marah lelaki imut yang ada didepannya. Kedua tangan Karma menahan kuat tangan lembut Isogai, kedua tangan Isogai dicengkram kuat olehnya.

"APA MAKSUD UCAPANMU BARUSAN, YUUMA!"

"Ka-karma.. Sa-sakit.." Isoga tampak sangat ketakutan.

"KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI INI PADAKU?!"

"Ta-tapi Karma, ini tidaklah benar jika kita masih bersama.. Kita sudah _putus_.."

 **Deg!**

Karma terdiam, ia menunduk dalam. Tangannya semakin mencengkram semakin kuat pergelangan tangan Isogai, dan membuat empunya kesakitan.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana.."

"Kar.. ma.."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang.." Ujar Karma lirih.

 _'Eh?! Jan-janji?!'_ Batin Isogai.

Tiba-tiba saja Karma mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Isogai. Karma membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

 **Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Jantung Isogai berdebar kencang, wajahnya memerah. Ia merasa begitu panas, belum lagi ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Karma yang menerpa wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Isogai sudah membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya juga, ia bersiap menerima Karma yang sudah jelas akan menciumnya. Dengan cepat Karma memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Isogai, lidahnya mulai bergelut dengan lidah Isogai, bahkan sesekali ia menggigit pelan lidah dan bibir Isogai.

" _Haaah.. haaah... haaah..._ " nafas Isogai begitu berat.

Seluruh tubuh Isogai bergetar hebat, kedua kakinya terasa begitu lemas hingga ia tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Melihat Isogai seperti itu membuat Karma mengangkat tubuh Isogai dan merebahkannya keatas ranjang. Ia menatap Isogai yang terbaring lemas diatas ranjang, lelaki berambut gelap itu tampak semakin panas dengan wajah memerah dan kedua mata birunya yang berair.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini, Yuuma.." guman Karma seraya melepaskan kaosnya.

Karma langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke Isogai, tapi kali ini bukan ke wajahnya, melainkan langsung mendekati leher mulus Isogai. Karma menggosokan ujung hidungnya disepanjang leher Isogai dengan lembutnya, sesekali ia mengecup pelan leher itu hingga membuat empunya mendesah pelan.

" _uunnn... Kar-Karma.. yamette yo.. hhmmm.._ " desah Isogai.

"Yuuma, aku akan melakukannya sekali lagi..." Karma menggigit pelan leher Isogai.

" _aaah... Kar-karma..._ "

"Bukan sebagai kekasihmu lagi, tapi sebagai mantan kekasihmu.."

Karma membuka pakaian yang dipakai Isogai. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seluk beluk tubuh Isogai, bahkan ia dapat melihat tubuh Isogai yang bergetar dan basah karena keringat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh dariku.." guman Karma.

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Arigatou_ Ratu obeng-san, baru sadar kalau Yumi _typo.._ karena kepikiran Kuroko (habis nonton KnB soalnya, kan dia mirip juga ama Nagisa) semua warna berubah jadi biru._.

Yosh.. Yumi bakalan hati-hati sekarang..

 _Arigatou gozaimasu_! :D

.

.

 **we just broke up!**

.

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: Ansatsu Kyōshitsu_** ( **暗殺教室)** , _Yūsei Matsui_

 _All characters owned by Yūsei Matsui-sensei, but the stories are mine!_

 ** _Warning!_**

OOC, OOT, Typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **SHONEN AI**! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back pada web browser anda!

.

.

Kalau masih nekat yaaaaaa

Happy Reading.. (^o^)/

.

.

Kamar yang berantakan, dengan beberapa lembar pakaian yang berserakan dilantai. Tidak hanya itu, kasur king size itu juga tampak sangat berantakan.

"Uuunn.."

Seorang lelaki bersurai gelap tampak bergerak-gerak dibalik sebuah selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mulai membuka kedua matanya yang keemasan.

"Hhmmm.. Kar.. ma.."

Kedua matanya menatap kesekelilingnya. Ia mencari sosok Karma yang bersamanya semalaman, namun Karma sama sekali tidak ada diruangan itu. Ia pun berusaha bangun, namun ia merasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

 **BLUUUUSH!**

Wajah Isogai memerah seketika. Ia teringat bagaimana ia dan Karma melakukan _'ini dan itu'_ semalaman. Ia juga teringat bagaimana dirinya yang juga memohon agar Karma _'menusuk'_ nya lebih cepat dan lebih dalam.

 _'Apa yang telah kulakukan semalam..'_ Batin Isogai, seraya membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati banyak sekali _'kissmark'_ yang ditinggalkan Karma ditubuhnya. Ia pun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin besar yang ada dikamar Karma. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin itu. Ia menyentuh setiap _kissmark_ yang membekas kulit mulusnya.

 _'Karma..'_

Tanpa sadar Isogai tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Ia teringat bagaimana Karma meninggalkan begitu banyak tanda itu ditubuhnya.

 **Tes! Tes! Tes!**

Suatu cairan mengalir begitu saja dari _'lubang'_ Isogai. Ia langsung merasakan perasaan begitu penuh dibawah sana.

 _'Uurrgh.. Karma, kau melakukannya lagi..'_ Desah Isogai sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata keemasannya tertuju pada selembar kertas yang ada dimeja dekat cermin itu. Sebuah kertas dengan coretan tangan yang ia kenali sebagai tulisan tangan Karma.

" _Yuuma, aku sudah siapkan seragammu. Jika kau sudah merasa enakan, kau bisa berangkat sekolah. Aku juga sudah siapkan sarapan dan juga bekalmu, aku berangkat duluan. Jaa.._

 _Note. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pindah dari rumah ini, akan kujelaskan alasanku nanti malam.._ "

Isogai menatap sebuah seragam yang tergantung begitu rapi didinding. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi memo yang ditinggalkan oleh Karma untuknya.

"Kau ini.."

 **Tes!**

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Isogai dan membasahi memo yang ditulis Karma untuk Isogai. Dada Isogai terasa begitu sakit dan sesak. Apa yang ia dapat tidaklah sebanding dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

" _Ba-baka_.. Kalau kau seperti ini... Hiks.. Bagaimana bisa aku.. Meninggalkanmu.. Hiks.. Karma.."

Isogai membiarkan dirinya menangis. Menangis didalam kamar itu seorang diri.

.

.

Jalanan masih tampak begitu sepi. Sesekali Karma menatap arlojinya yang ia terima dari Isogai saat ulang tahunnya.

"Haaah.. _6.15 a.m._ Aku pasti sudah gila.." Gumannya pelan.

Ia berjalan begitu santai menuju tempat yang ia sebut _'sekolah'_. Walau pada dasarnya, ia hanya menganggap tempat itu sebagai _'neraka'_ sekarang.

"Hoi! Karma-kun!"

Kedua mata merkuri Karma menatap tajam kearah orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Nakamura Rio dan Kayano Kaede, mereka berdua tengah berdiri didepan gedung sekolahnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Karma.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Tanya Karma dengan malasnya.

"Ini semua salah gurita kuning itu!" Kayano tampak kesal.

"Gurita kuning? Ah, maksudmu Koro-sensei?"

"Kau tahu Karma, tadi pagi Koro-sensei datang kerumah kami. Beliau meminta kami untuk membagikan tugas ini karena beliau tidak masuk hari ini.."

"Menyusahkan sekali, dasar Koro-sensei!"

Rio tampak begitu kesal, belum lagi tangannya mulai meremas kuat lembaran tugas yang diberikan oleh Koro-sensei padanya tadi.

" _Hmmm.. Beliau tidak masuk ya.. Fufufu.._ " Guman Karma pelan.

Rio dan Kaede merasakan hawa tidak enak dari arah Karma, belum lagi mereka mendengar tawa licik Karma.

"Me-me-memangnya ke-kenapa Karma?" Rio bergerak mundur.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tertawa aneh seperti itu?" Kaede berusaha tenang.

"Oh, mungkin Koro-sensei tidak masuk karena kemarin..."

Karma tersenyum penuh arti. Rio dan Kayano dapat melihat dengan jelas bayangan ungu mengelilingi Karma, juga sepasang tanduk iblis beserta ekor yang menempel di Karma.

 _'Apa yang dilakukannya kemari?!'_ Pikir keduanya.

"Ternyata kita tidak boleh meminumnya satu botol penuh ya, _Laxative_."

 _'DIA IBLIS!'_

Kedua gadis itu dapat membayangkan bagaimana Karma mencampur _Laxative_ (obat pencuci perut) kedalam minuman atau makanan Koro-sensei hingga membuatnya buang air besar terus-menerus seperti tadi. Bahkan Koro-sensei hanya menemui mereka berdua selama kurang dari 3menit.

"Karma-kun apa yang dilakukan sensei sampai kau seperti itu padanya?"

"Oh, dia berusaha memaksaku masuk dan istirahat dikamarku."

"He?"

"Koro-sensei melakukan kunjungan kerumahku. Dia memaksaku istirahat.."

Karma bicara dengan santainya sambil melempar-lemparkan botol _Laxative_ yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau kekamar?"

"Aku menyembunyikan _seseorang_ disana, dikamarku."

"APA?!"

"Kenapa? Memang tidak boleh?"

Karma pun berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Senyuman tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan. Ia bahkan membuat setiap orang yang dilewatinya terbengong-bengong, terpesona akan senyuman Karma.

"..."

Rio dan Kayano hanya bisa terdiam dan membatu melihat kelakuan _'setan merah kelas E'_ itu.

"Nee.. Nee.. Kayano-chan.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku jadi kasihan sama orang yang disembunyikan Karma itu.. Orang itu pasti pacarnya.."

"Malang sekali nasib gadis itu..." Guman Kayano pelan.

.

.

 _'Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan...'_

Karma berdiam diri dalam kelas. Ia hanya duduk dibangkunya sambil menaikan kedua kakinya diatas mejanya. Ia merasa begitu bosan.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kedua mata Karma tertuju pada sosok pria berambut spike yang tengah berjalan didepan kelasnya sambil membawa sebuah helm. Kedua mata merkurinya terus menatap sosok itu sampai sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Mungkin aku bisa pinjam sebentar.."

Karma tersenyum penuh arti, ia lantas menurunkan kedua kakinya dan mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengikuti pria berambut spike itu.

"Karma-kun!"

Seseorang memanggilnya, Karma pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Nagisa.."

"Karma-kun, tumben kau sudah datang sepagi ini? Ada apa?"

"..."

Karma hanya terdiam, ia menatap plester yang nempel wajah Nagisa. Ia sedikit kesal mengingat Nagisa telah _'menghajar'_ dirinya sebelumnya.

"Karena aku ingin.. **Memangnya gak boleh?** "

"Cih! Kau bersikap menyebalkan lagi, Karma! Pantas saja Isogai-kun meninggalkanmu!" Cibir Nagisa.

Karma merasa kesal mendengar perkataan Nagisa. Ia bahkan menatap tajam Nagisa sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebuah persimpangan besar juga tampak menghiasi dahi sang _'iblis merah kelas E'_.

 **BRAAAK!**

Karma mencengkram kerah seragam Nagisa, ia mendorong kuat tubuh Nagisa hingga menghantam dinding. Nagisa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di punggunggnya, ia bahkan berani membalas tatapan tajam dari kedua mata merkuri dihadapannya.

"Hah?! Kenapa Karma-kun?! Aku benar, kan?!"

"Tahu apa kau soal aku dan Yuuma?! Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu apapun!"

"Dia memutuskanmu kan?! Setelah itu dia mulai dekat dengan Asano. Aku sangat yakin dengan hal itu hanya dengan melihatmu yang uring-uringan setiap melihat Asano sialan itu!"

 **DUUAAAK!**

Karma melayangkan pukulannya tepat ke dinding di sebelah kepala Nagisa. Ia merasa semakin kesal mendengar apa pun yang keluar dari mulut Nagisa.

"Tapi... Aku sangat yakin dengan satu hal.."

Nagisa kembali berbicara, ia bahkan tetap menatap tajam Karma yang sudah hampir memukul wajahnya tadi.

 **DUUAAAAK!**

 **BRUUUUK!**

Karma terhempas, ia menabrak dinding yang ada dibelakangnya. Karma berusaha bangkit sambil menahan sakit yang ia rasakan diperutnya. Nagisa telah meluncurkan tendangannya tepat diperut Karma.

"Isogai bukanlah milik siapa-siapa saat ini.. Itu artinya, siapa pun bisa memilikinya.." Nagisa menyeringai.

"Uhuuk! Uhuuk! A-a-apa maksudmu, Nagisa?!"

"Heh.. Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti.."

Nagisa berjalan meninggalkan Karma seorang diri. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

 _'Aku pasti bisa.. Aku tidak akan kalah dari Karma ataupun Asano..'_ Pikir Nagisa.

Karma menatap punggung Nagisa, ia bisa merasakan kesungguhan dari aura yang mengelilingi Nagisa.

 _'Cih! Sial! Bertambah lagi sainganku!'_

Karma tampak geram. Ia bahkan memukul keras tembok kayu dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan tujuannya keluar dari kelas, ia lantas kembali berjalan menuju ruang guru dimana laki-laki berambut spike tadi pergi.

' _Yuuma, sampai kapan kau akan membuat banyak pria mengincarmu?!'_ Desah Karma pelan.

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

Review kalian sangat berarti bagi 'inspirasi' Yumi.. :D

 _Arigatou!_


	7. Chapter 7

**we just broke up!**

.

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: Ansatsu Kyōshitsu_** ( **暗殺教室** **)** , _Yūsei Matsui_

 _All characters owned by Yūsei Matsui-sensei, but the stories are mine!_

 ** _Warning!_**

OOC, OOT, Typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **SHONEN AI**! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back pada web browser anda!

.

.

Kalau masih nekat yaaaaaa

Happy Reading.. (^o^)/

.

.

 **SRAAAAAK!**

"Karasuma... sensei.." Karma berteriak cukup keras.

Dua insan yang tengah berada didalam ruang guru itupun membatu seketika. Karma menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan malas, bagaimana tidak, Karma melihat dengan jelas wanita berdada besar dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai tengah duduk dengan manjanya dipangkuan sang lelaki berambut spike yang dipanggilnya Karasuma tadi.

"Ka-Karma-kun!" bentak wanita cantik itu.

"Wah.. wah.. _Bitchy-sensei_ , pagi-pagi kau sudah meluncurkan ' _serangan'_ mu.. benar-benar deh.. Haha.." goda Karma seraya berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

 **SRAAAK!**

 **BRUUUUK!**

Karasuma bangkit dari kursinya secara mendadak dan membuat Irina terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Ia tampak begitu waspada, bahkan ia sudah berada dalam mode siap bertarung.

"Aduh! _Bakarasuma_ , kenapa kau berdiri mendadak?!"

"Serangan?! Kau ingin membunuhku, Irina?!"

"Hah?! Apa untungnya aku membunuhmu, bodoh! Lebih baik jika aku membunuh Gurita kuning itu kan!"

"Lalu apa maksud Karma tadi?!"

"Hahaha.."

Karma tertawa senang melihat perdebatan konyol guru-gurunya itu. Karasuma dan Irina hanya bisa menatap heran murid mereka yang bersurai merah itu.

"Eheem.. Karma, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Karasuma berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Karasuma-sensei, aku ingin meminjam motormu..."

"Mo.."

"Sekarang ya."

Karma menatap tajam Karasuma tepat dikedua matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Irina bangun dan berjalan mendekati Karma. Ia berbicara tepat didepan wajah Karma.

"HAH?! Apa kau pikir dia akan meminjamimu motornya?! Apa kau gila, Karma-kun?! Dia tidak mungkin meminjamkan motornya untuk anak SMP seper..."

"baiklah, akan aku pinjamkan."

"EH?! Karasuma, kau tidak salah?! Dia baru kelas 3 loooh.. kelas 3 SMP!"

"Benarkah sensei?!" Karma terdengar begitu kegirangan.

"Tapi aku yang akan mengantarmu, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Karma mengangguk pelan, senyuman mengembang begitu lebar diwajahnya. Karasuma lantas mengambil helmnya dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Irina yang tengah mengomel tidak jelas padanya. Ia mengabaikan wanita cantik dan sexy yang telah berusaha ' _menyerang_ 'nya tadi.

"Ayo Karma, aku kan mengantarmu sekarang.."

" _Haik, sensei.."_

 _"Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku..._ " guman Karasuma pelan.

Karma yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak menyangka kalau perkataannya benar-benar ditanggapi dengan sangat serius oleh lelaki berambut spike itu.

' _Dia itu.. bodoh ya.._ ' pikir Karma.

.

.

 **DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Isogai berlarian. Ia sudah mengenakan seragamnya, walau kini seragamnya tampak semakin berantakan setiap ia menapakkan kakinya untuk berlari.

"Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku harus mandi selama itu?! Telat!"

Isogai terus berlari, ia bahkan bisa melihat halaman gedung kelasnya yang tampak sepi. Ia yakin pasti semua anak sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

 _'Ini semua gara-gara_ Karma..' gumannya dalam hati.

Ia mengingat bagaimana Karma melakukan ' _ini-itu_ ' padanya dan meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ ditubuhnya serta membiarkan dirinya penuh sampai pagi. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Isogai pusing dan juga malu setengah mati. bahkan wajahnya memerah bila mengingat bagaimana ia memberikan tanda-tanda ' _seducing_ ' kepada Karma sepanjang malam, dan bagaimana ia sangat menikmati malamnya.

 **BRUUUUUUK!**

Isogai menabrak sesuatu dihadapannya. Ia hampir saja terpental dan terjatuh, namun sebuah tangan hangat nan lembut berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia sempat terjatuh.

" _Isogai-kun, daijoubu desu ka?"_

" _Haa-haik, da-daijou.. Na-nagisa-kun?!"_

"Hahaha.. Kau ini hobby sekali menabrak orang? Atau mungkin aku ya yang hobby nabrak orang.."

Nagisa masih menggenggam lengan Isogai dengan lembutnya. Ia membiarkan sang Ketua kelas berdiri dengan tegak dan benar sampai ia akhirnya benar-benar melepaskan tangannya.

" _Arigatou,_ Nagisa-kun.. Maaf telah menabrakmu seperti tadi.."

"Hahaha.. Tidak apa kok, kau tidak salah isogai-kun."

Nagisa tersenyum dengan manisnya pada Isogai, berbeeda dengan isogai yang tampak merasa bersalah dan juga sedikit kebingungan dengan keberadaan Nagisa diluar kelas seperti saat ini.

"Umm... Nagisa-kun.." Isogai tampak sedikit ragu.

"Hmm? Ada apa Isogai-kun?"

"Kenapa kau berada di luar kelas? Bukankah ini sudah saatnya pelajaran dimulai?"

"Yah, kau benar. Kalau saja Karma tidak memasukan satu botol _laxative_ pada makanan Koro-sensei, mungkin saja pelajaran sedang berlangsung sekarang."

"E-eh?" Isogai bingung.

Namun wajah Nagisa yang tampak begitu serius membuat Isogai hanya melongo tidak percaya.

' _Karma! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!'_ batin Isogai menjerit.

.

.

Motor hitam itu berhenti tepat disebuah tempat parkir yang begitu luas di depan sebuah gedung besar bercat putih. Dua insan yang tengah berboncangan itu mulai turun dari motor itu.

Si surai merah membawa sebuah rangkaian bunga ditangannya. Kedua mata merkurinya menatap lembut kearah bunga yang tengah dibawanya itu. Tentu saja, jangan lupakan sosok berambut hitam yang tengah mengantarnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap heran gedung dihadapannya.

' _Ru-rumah sakit?_ ' Karasuma tampak kebingungan.

"Ummm.. Karma-kun.."

Belum sempat Karasuma sensei mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, Kedua matanya mendapati karma yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepada dirinya.

"Ayo sensei, kau tidak mungkin menunggu disini kan?"

Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun Karasuma menganggukan kepalanya dan ia mulai berjalan mengikuti muridnya yang bersurai merah itu masuk kedalam gedung rumah sakit yang didatanginya itu.

Selama mereka berjalan masuk dan semakin masuk kedalam gedung rumah sakit itu, tidak jarang para perawat menyapa Karma dengan ramahnya seolah mereka sudah kenal begitu dekat dengan Karma.

"Karma-kun! Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana sekolahmu?" seorang perawat berambut pendek menyapa Karma.

"Ah, Yuuki-san. Sekolahku baik. Maaf aku baru sempat datang lagi." Karma tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau membawa bunga itu untuk _nya_ lagi?"

"Hmmm... bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Sudah mulai membaik, tapi sekarang beliau tengah tertidur akibat efek suntikan yang kami berikan."

"Syukurlah jika beliau baik-baik saja."

Karasuma masih tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Karma dan perawat itu. Yang dapat ditangkap olehnya hanyalah ' _Ada seseorang yang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit ini dan Karma sangat mengenalnya_ ' hanya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Bagaimana jika ku bawakan vas untuk bunga itu."

"tidak perlu Yuuki-san, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa, berikan saja padaku. Nanti akan kubawakan kekamar lagi." Perawat bernama Yuuki itu tersenyum simpul.

Karma membalas senyumannya sambil menyerahkan karangan bunga yang ada ditangannya. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang tidaklah jauh dari tempatnya berbincang tadi.

 **ISOGAI-SAN**

Karasuma menatap papan nama yang tertera didekat pintu dihadapannya. Ia mengikuti muridnya masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu cukup luas, untuk sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisikan satu orang pasien.

Seorang wanita tengah terbaring damai ditempat itu. Kedua matanya menutup rapat, rambutnya yang gelap tampak tergerai bebas, beberapa selang tampak melekat dikulit putihnya. Wanita itu tampaka seperti 'Putri Tidur' dari cerita dongeng.

' _Ca-cantik.._ ' pikir Karasuma.

 **SRAAAAKK! BRUUUK!**

"Isogai-san, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Karma menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampak menyebalkan, kini tampak seperti anak kecil yang tengah bersedih karena sosok ibunya yang sakit.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku, Aku telah melukai hatinya…"

Kedua mata merkuri itu tampak mulai berair. Tangannya tampak bergetar.

"Tapi..."

Karasuma-sensei hanya diam. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Karasuma melihat Karma menangis, yah walau bagaimanapun Karma hanyalah seorang bocah kelas 3 SMP. Namun kedua matanya tidak berhenti memandang paras cantik wanita yang tengah berbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit dihadapannya. Jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan karenanya.

' _kireii naa…'_ ia masih tidak bisa berhenti menatap wanita itu.

"…."

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar Karma menggumankan sesuatu di telinga wanita itu, lalu Karma mengecup pelan dahi wanita itu dengan senyuman tulus mengembang diwajahnya.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, _Isogai-san.._ " Karma tersenyum penuh arti.

Karma mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, ia lantas berjalan mendekati Karasuma. Ekspresinya telah kembali ke ekpresi murid menyebalkan yang biasa dikenal oleh Karasuma.

" _Sensei,_ mari kita kembali ke kelas.. _Gurita Kuning_ itu pasti sudah kembali ke kelas.."

"Ah.. O-oke…"

Karasuma dan Karma berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, mereka beberapa kali menyapa atau hanya sekedar tersenyum pada para perawat yang melewati mereka.

"Karma-kun…" ujar Karasuma pelan.

Karma menoleh, ia menatap heran guru berambut spikenya yang tampak ingin bertanya padanya. Karma dengan sabar menunggu Karasuma berbicara padanya, menunggu sang _sensei_ mengatakan padanya pada yang tengah dipikirkannya sejak tadi. Tapi Karasuma hanya terdiam sejak tadi.

"Ada apa _sensei_?" Karma mencoba sabar.

" _Hmmm, don't mind_.. mari kita kembali ke kelas.."

"Jika kau ingin tau siapa wanita tadi aku bisa saja mengatakannya padamu, _sensei_ …"

"BENARKAH?!" Karasuma tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

Wajahnya bersemu merah, kedua matanya tampak berbinar. Karma hanya melongo melihat ekspresi Karasuma yang seperti itu.

' _Dia benar-benar bodoh.._ ' Pikirnya.

"Ah, maksudku… Ya, aku sedikit penasaran tentang siapa wanita itu.." Karasuma terluhat salah tingkah.

"Wanita tadi…"

.

.

Nagisa menikmati waktunya yang damai dikelas. Memang ia sedikit sedih karna Koro-sensei sama sekali belum sehat dari pengaruh _laxative_ yang diberikan padanya oleh Karma. Namun ketidakhadiran Karma dikelas cukup memeberinya waktu untuk bersenda gurau dengan Isogai dan beberapa teman satu kelasnya.

 **SRAAAAAK!**

Semua murid secara spontan berlarian menuju bangku mereka masing-masing, mereka mendapati sosok Karasuma-sensei yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu kelas sambil membawa sebuah helm ditangannya.

Kedua mata Nagisa langsung terbuka lebar begitu ia mendapati sosok Karma yang berjalan tepat dibelakang Karasuma-sensei dengan santainya.

"Duduklah…"

" _Haik-haik…_ " Karma dengan nada menjengkelkannya.

"cih!"

Nagisa begitu kesal melihat kelakuan Karma yang seperti itu. Ingin sekali ia melemparkan pisau _anti sensei_ yang ada dilacinya. Atau mungkin malah melempar sebuah pisau asli tepat kewajah Karma.

" _Aku tidak akan menyerah, ular berbisa…_ " Bisik Karma ditelinga Nagisa.

Dengan cepat tangan Nagisa mengacungkan mulut pistolnya di dagu Karma. Tapi tangan Karma tidak kalah cepat mengarahkan pisaunya tepat dileher Nagisa.

"KYAAAAA!"

Beberapa anak gadis mulai menjerit. Semua orang bangkit dari bangku mereka masing-masing. Ya, semua orang termasuk Isogai Yuuma.

"KARMA! NAGISA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Karasuma-sensei berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tatapan marah Nagisa dibalas dengan tatapan kesal Karma. Keduanya saling menatap, lalu saling melemparkan seringaian. Aura kelam memenuhi sekeliling mereka, seolah sosok _Leviathan_ dan sang Joker Psikopat tengah saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Mereka diam, hanya diam tanpa kata. seolah berkomunikasi satu sama lain dalam diam.

"Kau yang memulai Nagisa.."

"Yah, kurasa kau benar, Karma-kun.."

Keduanya mulai menurunkan senjata mereka. Saling menatap tajam, lalu saling menjauh dan kembali duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing, membiarkan semua orang yang masih membeku karna ketegangan yang diciptakan kedua insan gila itu.

'Aku tak akan menyerah..' Batin Karma dan Nagisa bersamaan.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.


End file.
